


forbidden fruit

by scionavarielle



Series: forbidden fruit [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has never been good with words and Erik is too shy to say his feelings out loud. Both of them are different and yet they are similar, like two sides of a coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to deny is to taste

Robert doesn't really know what has gotten into him when he first signs for the custody. Maybe he's drunk or maybe he's possessed by some spiritual spirits (tho he doesn't believe in that, mind you). Nevertheless, here he is, sitting on some Law Firm after signing the agreement for adoption. Marco will surely laugh at him when the blonde knows this.

"Thank you Mr. Lewandowski," says the attorney in front of him, Mats Hummels, if he recalls the name correctly.

  
Robert does a thorough look of the man once again. Marco's type, Robert thinks. If only the blonde is here, no, wait, if the blonde is here, Robert sure he will be a laughing stock. Good thing he decides to come alone.

"Very well, Mr. Lewandowski." The attorney has done checking up all the files. He holds a button on the intercom while saying, "Sarah, please bring the boy in now." Mats then smiles back to Robert and it makes the latter wonders if Mats actually loves to smile or it's just a business smile.

  
Robert smiles back though. He keeps fiddling with his fingers, a gesture of nervous. "You'll do fine, Mr. Lewandowski. I could see from your record you're a good and responsible man," Mats speaks up with a soothing voice, somehow it calms Robert a little. Just a little, because he still can hear his heartbeat.

There is a knocking before Mats tells the person to get in. Robert turns around and there he finally meets the source of all his anxiousness. A boy, a seventeen years old teenage boy (yeah he has already checked the boy's information thoroughly), stands in front of the door with a woman next to him, probably Sarah. The woman tells the boy something that makes him finally lifts up his head and meets Robert's eyes. The boy quickly glances to other sides, avoiding Robert and does he just blush?

Mats coughs. "Sarah, you could leave Erik here and get back to work."

The woman named Sarah doesn't say much. She only nods after gives a push for the boy to get closer to both Robert and Mats. The latter decides to stand up and walks to youngest of the three, "Erik, this is Mr. Lewandowski and he will be the one responsible of you."

Robert knows it's his cue to introduce himself. He extends his hand for a hand shake. The boy, Erik, stares warily before Robert coughs, "My name is Robert, just call me Lewy, I insist. Your parents and I are best friend. I'm sorry to hear what happened to them."

Somehow, mentioning Erik's parents has made the boy sad. Not that it's confusing. Well, who wouldn't be sad when their parents just died? Then after about a week or so, someone claimed to be their best friend and wanted to take care of him. That is exactly what Robert is doing, adopting Erik into his wings. "Erik, right?" Robert asks again, hoping to gain the boy's attention.

Erik startles a bit. He looks at Mats, who nods, and with a gulp, shakes Robert's hand. "Yes, my name is Erik Durm. Nice to meet you, Sir, I mean Lewy."

Robert gives a satisfied smile and he swears the blush on Erik's face is even more obvious. Maybe his decision is not bad at all.

-x-

"So, how is this adoption thing going on?"

Being friend with Marco for a long time, Robert has gotten used to the random remark from the blonde. They are inside Robert's office. More like, Robert is inside his office when Marco decides to barge in and interrupt his work. Fortunately, this is his corporation, so he doesn't have to worry to get mad, but still.

"I think this is still a working hour, Marco," he answers while still staring to the computer screen, typing.  
Marco grins. He sits on the desk. "I see someone's trying to avoid the subject. You know I'm surprised when I heard that Robert Lewandowski has a _son_. I thought you said you're careful."

Robert groans. He stops typing and looks to Marco who has a huge smirk. The blonde has got him apparently. "I am careful," he hissed. "You know I owe a lot to Durm family, that's why."

"Ah, yes, yes, the story of how they helped you in the past." Marco blabbers and Robert just sighs. "Seriously, you could just give him money and education, not adopting him to be your son."

"Your problem?" Robert squints his eyes.

"Have you told Anna about this?"

“Yeah, I have.”

“What did she say about this whole adoption thing?” Marco raises his eyes, implying that he wants to know more than just a ‘good or alright’ thing.

“She said it’s fine,” Robert shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not like we’re together anymore, you know.”

To that statement, Marco shoots from Robert’s desk to stare at his boss directly. “You mean, you’re not together as in together? Why didn’t I know this?”

“Because,” Robert trails his answers. “It is none of your business. Besides, for public purpose, we are _technically still_ together.” Marco looks deeply to Robert, wants to more than just that but seeing the latter’s expression, he knows it’s his sign to stop. “So, if you have nothing to say, please go back to your work. I believe you have some journals to finish by the end of your shift.”

“Well, speaking of journal, I heard that the lawyer you’ve met yesterday _is_ handsome, is he not?”

Robert just shakes his head. He knows how Marco would play the _game_ , he just doesn’t want to be involved. He also does not need to know where the hell Marco knows about Mats, but he is sure for one thing, Marco always has _his_ way. “How about Mario? You guys are still together right?”

To the mention of Mario’s name, Marco just shrugs. “Nah, we broke up, not really broke up, you know. We don’t even have anything, just friends with benefit or stuff. Now, tell me more about this Mats.”

Marco is gay, Robert has known this ever since the first time they met and the former tried to hit on him. It was to no avail, of course for Robert _was_ straight and hence, they are friends now. Okay, yeah, sometimes they do jerk off together, but it’s just that. Marco has – had – Mario and Robert has – had – Anna.

_Don’t forget Erik._

He shakes his head. Why would he think of the boy in his care now? For heaven’s sake, he’s not even legal yet. Robert shakes his head. Nah. He is just taking care of the boy like how the Durm family has taken care of him once. Well, yeah. Only that.

-x-

When he gets home from work, he does not expect a smell – something delicious – from the kitchen nor does he anticipate to see Anna – his (ex) girlfriend – with Erik, sitting on the dining room, laughing (or at least Eric smiles and Anna does the laughing). When Anna sees Robert, she grins (somehow evilishly in Robert’s opinion). “Ah Robert! Finally you’ve decided to join us, come here.”

Upon hearing Robert’s name, Erik turns around and it is obvious that somehow the boy doesn’t expect him to get home this early. Well, thanks to Marco who tells him to get home (he wonders who the boss actually is, Marco or him). “Anna, to what do I owe this surprise?” asks Robert nonchalantly.

Anna stands up from her chair when Robert’s close to her and gives a peck to his lips. On the corner of his eyes, he notices that once again, Erik has turns away. Anna then moves to the stove to finish whatever she’s cooking just now.

“So,” Robert coughs. “How’s your day at school?”

Erik nods. “Good, everything’s normal.”

“Ah, that’s good then. How’s your moving?”

“Just a little bit for the unpacking.”

Robert nods and both of them are back to silence. The boy continues to eat while Robert, though he doesn’t want to admit, watches the boy in front of him intensely. “ _You know you are making him even more nervous, Lewy,”_ whispers Anna suddenly.

Robert jumps a little bit cause of that and Anna just winks. “Here’s your dinner, big boy. Guess I have to take my leave now. See you.” Before Robert could even protest, Anna has kissed him on his lips a little bit longer than necessary. When they are apart, Anna grins before she takes her purse and walks out to the front door. Of course, act as courtesy, Robert walks her to the door.

There, he hisses. “What are you doing?”

Anna smirks. “Just checking on you, who knows you’ve found yourself a little pet already, _cute_ if I may even add.”

Groaning, Robert says, “Gosh, you hang out with Marco a lot.” The woman just cackles.

“Well dear, _you’re_ the one who’s friend with Marco, not me. Anyway, I shall go now before it’s too dark. Enjoy your dinner, if you know what I mean.” Again, Anna winks. “See you later, big boy.”

When the doors finally closed, Robert just shakes his head. He wonders why everyone around him has gotten _lunatic_ or it’s just him.

“Erm…Uncle Lewy?” Hearing his name being mentioned by the boy, Robert turns around abruptly and finds Erik has stood up in front of him.

“Yes?” He smiles softly. “And by the way, Lewy is fine. Uncle makes me look so old.”

Erik chuckles a little to that. “You are older than me though,” he murmurs.

“But not _that old_ ,” Robert teases. Erik somehow blushes to that and Robert just couldn’t stop grinning. Guess he knows a little about how Marco feels when the blonde teases him then. “So, what is it you want to ask?”

“I… is it okay for me to live here?” The boy turns his head away, avoiding Robert eyes again.

Robert sighs. He manages to lead Erik to sit on the sofa in the living room, taking both Erik’s hands with his left. “Yes, who says anything about I’m not okay?”

Erik bites his lips, one habit to show his nervous, Robert supposes. “It just that… I am afraid of imposing you. I mean –“

“Ssh,” Robert interrupts the boy. “Do not worry, okay? I _want_ to do this, so think of me imposing your life and not the other way around.” He put a wide smile on his face. At first Erik doesn’t look convinced enough, but after Robert squeezed his hands for reassurance and the smile on the older man’s face, finally, for the first time, Robert could see the boy smile incandescently.

And Robert tries to ignore this stupid heartbeat he has out of nowhere.

-x-

For almost two months they are together, everything is fine. Erik is a good boy and if anything, the boy is a good cook either. Robert has made sure to get home before dinner to have one with the boy and then he’ll do the dishes after. Of course, Erik offers but one could only ask so much. In the morning, breakfast is simple, either breads with jam or milk and cereals. Robert is fine with anything. He’s not get used to that luxury yet though.

There is this one night that is different though. He does not know if Erik still remembers but seeing as how the things between them changes a little bit, Robert’s sure that the boy also could not forget about _that night_.

It happened one week after Erik moved to Robert’s place. After he has finished with the dishes and anything, Robert goes to take a shower and finishes his work. It is a little to midnight when he heard a whining sound – from Erik’s room. Curious, he stopped typing and walked to the boy’s room. Slowly not to make a sound, he opened the door to take a peak. He saw that Erik kept tossing around, left and right.

Nightmare. Robert guessed.

“Unghh,” Erik whined. “Mom, dad,” murmurs the boy many times.

Robert couldn’t take it so he allowed himself to get inside the room and moved to the bedside. “Hey,” he whispered while shaking Erik’s body, trying to wake up the boy. “Hey, Erik, hey.”

The boy woke up, eyes-wide, mouth gasping for air. Robert could hear the breathing sounds coming from the boy and it tore him apart. “Easy, easy, you’re fine. Relax. I’m here. You’re not alone.” Robert should have learnt more on how to comfort people because he didn’t know if he had done a good job with it or not. The next thing he knew though was Erik’s warm body pressed against him. The boy hugged him around the waist tightly. Robert was hesitated at first, but slowly he replied the hug and pats the boy’s back. “Ssh, you’re fine. You’re fine. It’s okay now, it’s okay.”

When he felt something wet on his shirt, he realized that the boy was crying. It was evident from the trembles coming from the boy’s body. Robert didn’t speak anything. He didn’t offer himself nor the boy asked him to, but he knew that he couldn’t leave the boy alone for the night. So he did what he had to. He helped the boy to lie back down and he himself lies beside the boy. They hugged for the rest of the night. No one said a thing, just enjoying the warmth from each other. When he was certain that Erik had gone to sleep, Robert did something unexpectedly. He kissed Erik’s forehead and slowly, he himself joined Erik to sleep.

-x-

“Well, I see someone has been happy.” Marco teases Robert on one afternoon when they are out in a café for what Marco would call as a _tea time_. Whatever it is, Robert is fine with that because he needs the rest. With Erik around and the deadline projects piling up, Robert could use some time for himself. “Wow, you’ve got to see this.”

At first, Robert doesn’t care but because Marco keeps bugging him, he finally decides to look up to where Marco is pointing. There, at the tip of Marco’s point finger, stood Erik with someone he knows as Mats Hummels. Marco knows Erik’s face because the blonde had once come to his apartment just to _so called visiting_. “So the lawyer has thing with your _little pet_ , I suppose.”

“His name’s Erik and you guys should stop calling him as my _pet_ cause he’s not.”

Marco grins. “Oh sure, they’re looking here.” Robert turns his head back to where Erik and Mats are standing. Erik’s expression looks surprised and in horror while Mats just, well, Mats, smiling all along. A few minutes later they come inside the café and sits in their table because Marco insists. “So, what are you guys doing?” asks Marco. Robert knows that the blonde is trying to somehow woo Mats, hopefully he doesn’t bark at the wrong tree. Well, if Marco does, he knows sooner or later his friend will find _his way_.

“Just doing my job,” Mats answers while sipping his coffee oh-so-gently and Robert could see that Marco’s licking his lips seductively. He shakes his head. “Ah, to know if my friend here is _capable_ of taking care of Erik or not, is it?”

“Something like that.” The lawyer nods.  “However I’m assured that I have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, don’t worry. My friend here is _kind_ and will _make sure_ that Erik will get everything he _needs_.”

“I’m sure about that,” Mats replies. This time, he turns his head to face Marco and Robert knows by then it’s his cue to somehow drag Erik out because it seems like Marco has not barked at the wrong tree _this time_.

He permits himself and Erik to go home because – just because. On their road to the home, no one talks a thing with Robert’s driving and Erik seems to be in deep thoughts. When he stops on the red light, Robert turns to look at Erik. “Are you okay? What were you talking with Mats before?”

Erik mutters, “He – he just asked me how I am and if I am being treated good.”

“Ah, I see. You seem close to Mats though.” The grip on the wheel is tighter and somehow there’s this anger inside Robert’s tone that he’s trying to suppress.

“Well, Mats has been like a big brother to me, so yeah.  It just. I – I am asking for his advice.”

“Advice?” Robert raises his eyebrows, looking to Erik who has somehow turns to his direction too. They are now staring at each other. Robert’s blue eyes filled with wonders while the kid’s light green eyes somehow with anxiousness. The horns sound from behind them makes Robert to turn his attention back to the road. Apparently the light has turned green and he is stopping the traffic. He curses and quickly drives back to his apartment. He has to solve this quickly before it bothers him more than it should be. They don’t talk anymore for the rest of their way home.

-x-

Robert is certain that Erik is hiding something and he demands an answer. After they have arrived to the apartment, Erik quickly runs to the room, hides himself there until it’s dinner time. While Robert, he is just too lazy to get back to work and he couldn’t concentrate with what has happened. Besides, Marco is probably doing _something_ with the lawyer right now and he doesn’t want to get back to the office and jumps into whatever it is.

Their dinner is even more awkward. Nobody talks and since Erik just gets out when dinner time, Robert has ordered a take out for the night. Erik offers to do the dishes and since Robert is tired, he doesn’t object. He leaves Erik to sit on the sofa, turning on the television showing some soap opera. Erik, who has finished the dishes, joins him later on. The boy doesn’t speak anything and sits beside him. Robert doesn’t complain though. What he doesn’t expect is when the boy hugs him tightly like at that night.

“Erik?”

“Please don’t leave me. Please don’t cast me. I will be a good kid,”

“Whoa, easy. Why do you say that out of nowhere?” Robert’s confused. Why would the boy think that Robert will cast him away? If anything, Robert intends to keep the boy under his wings as long as he could.

“I heard you ask Mats what would happen if I turn eighteen, that if I have been legal enough that means you don’t have to take care of me anymore.” Erik shakes his head on Robert’s chest, hugs the man even tighter. “I don’t want to live alone, I want to be with you.”

That statement meant nothing, Robert knew but somehow it chokes him. The boy is just too innocent for his own good. Sighs. Robert pulls a bit, breaking the contact they have. He lifts Erik’s face up and he smiles. “Hey, I asked that because I need to know all the conditions. Besides, if you’re old enough, you might want to live alone, by yourself than with an old man like me.”

Erik shakes his head. “No! I won’t leave you, I want to stay with you.”

“Well, then that makes us two. I will take care of you until you’re tired of this old man, I suppose.” Robert chuckles and initiates the hug. He pats the boy’s back like what he did once when the boy had nightmare. Erik doesn’t say anything and leans on Robert’s chest. With their position right now, they are so close, Robert could even smell the shampoo the boy used and it intoxicates him somehow. He groans a little. Guess he should ask Marco for a _help_ after this.

Erik yawns. Of course, it’s midnight and the younger of them has to take his rest already. Silly, Robert thought. How that awkward atmosphere before has finally gone to something else. He takes Erik in bridal style, because the boy’s such a heavy sleeper, to the bedroom. He lays Erik on the bed and tucks the latter.

Somehow, whatever it is, Robert has managed to lean closer and closer until he is an inch away from Erik’s mouth. However, instead of putting their lips together, he chose to kiss the forehead instead and whispered, “Good night.” He turns of the lamp and walked out from the bedroom.

Little did he know though, Erik is awake. He opens his eyes just the moment the sound of the door closed is heard. Erik touches his forehead slowly. A timid smile is plastered on his face as his hand trails to his lips, which could almost touch Robert’s one just now.

And he whispers to the darkness.

_“Why wouldn’t he?”_

-x-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make them kiss, to be quite honest, but I think it will be weird and there is still some stuffs yet to be revealed so if they do kiss, it'll be weird.  
> Thanks for reading :*  
> Luv,  
> [Scion](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


	2. two sides of a coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Marco  
> You better erase that goddamn video or I’ll spread your little diary to the world.  
> PS: I heard you’re coming back for dinner, you better gimme all the details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what's gotten me that I decided to continue this  
> am trying to give a development (from lewy's side) from both of them  
> enjoy!
> 
>  

It's just another lunch out with Marco at work and supposedly to be a simple conversation, but how it involves a certain boy, Robert could not recall.

"Speaking of which, how is Erik?" Marco asks out of the blue.

Robert almost spurt his coffee if he has not finished swallowed it all. "What's with him?" Robert asked as calmly as he could. However, it's Marco he's facing so whatever he's trying to hide, the blonde will not miss it.

"Ah you know, you've been together with him for almost a year now and as far as I remember, he's 18 already this May."

"So?" asks Robert, cutting the steak on his plate as slowly as possible.

Marco takes the glass filled of juice and sips it. His eyes squint at Robert, showing somehow he doesn't believe that the guy in front of him doesn't understand what he's implying. "Well, have you tried, I don't know, court him or something?"

Robert stops cutting and stares at the blonde, who has the hands crossed on the table now. "You're joking right? He's still 18."

"Exactly. He's _still_ 18."

"Your point?" The black hair man leans on the chair. His appetite is suddenly gone.

"He will not be 18 forever, you know." Marco trails but seeing his friend doesn't respond, he sighs and continues. "One day he'll grow up and he'll realize that he has enough. One could only wait at such. There’ll be time when enough is enough, you know?”

"I'm 33," Robert hisses.

"Doesn't mean you can't." Marco shrugs his shoulders.

"How's you and Mats?" Robert thinks it's better to change the topic because the one they had before is something he's still debating till now. Seeing there's no response coming from Marco, Robert looks up. Does he just see sadness on the blonde's expression? "Marco?"

Marco shakes his head and gains his consciousness, "Yeah? Mats and I, we're fine." Again, Marco shrugs his shoulder but Robert knows that the blonde is hiding something.

"The last time you're saying you're fine with the Götze guy and see what happened."

"Yeah? If you're so great in relations, why won't you do something bout your own first?" Marco glared at his boss. It is crystal clear that he doesn't like what Robert has told him before. Robert's right, he knows and that's why he hates it.

Robert sighs. "I'm not judging you or anything, Marco. Apart from your boss, I'm also your friend and if this Mats guy does something terrible to you, you know you'll just have to tell me." His blue eyes soften and his face shows a caring smile. "What is it?" Robert tries his luck once again. This time, fortunately, Marco takes a deep breathe. Robert waits until his friend is ready to tell him whatever it is.

Marco opens his mouths, once, twice, but there's still no words coming out. After a while, finally he sighs and decides there's no harm in telling his friend. "Mats and I, we –“

"Broke up?" interrupts Robert.

Marco shakes his head. "No, I mean we're not really together at first. We're just like using one another I suppose. You see, I was still desperate after Sun – Mario, and I thought why not trying to fling with this hot guy. We talks, we chats, we phones, and well yeah we have sex. Thought it will only be like that."

"He doesn't think like that?"

"Yes, no, I mean, he never asked me to go out, like really go out. And it's cool, you know. I get a chance to be with this super hot guy and the sex is amazing, what more could I ask?" Marco stops for a while. His eyes stare at his right hand which playing with the glass. Robert sits still, encourages Marco to continue. "Then I saw him with this guy and they're laughing and I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't like it. They are touching and the smile... I've never seen he smiled like that to me. With me, he only grins or smirks, nothing like that. So. Sighs.  I didn't go to our meeting or date or whatever that day. I still haven't answered his calls until now. Guess he's tired of me now."

"Marco," Robert whispers. "You love him, don't you?" He asks. Robert's voice is smooth and somewhat soothing.

The blonde bites his lips. Slowly, unknowingly even by himself, he nods while replying, "I guess I am. Oh gosh. This is nuts. How could this happen?"

"Guess you never know." Robert answers. "Tell you what, next time he calls you, answers it and have _the talk_."

"Fine," Marco says, a bit firm. "Only if you'll do something with your sf to Erik first."

"Gosh, not that again." Robert huffed.

"Well, it'll only be fair, hey, I need some incentives here anyway!" Marco slaps Robert's shoulder playfully.

Robert scratches his head. "I'll see what I can do," is what Robert answers. Well at least now his friend is smiling and laughing. He could handle a teasing Marco than the other one. He just hopes that the blonde could solve the problem soon.

Now his is another matter to face.

-x-

Talking and doing are two different things. Robert knows that. It is easier to do the former than the latter. Therefore, when he said before to Marco that he would give a try, he knows actually it means, “I will do it when the sun rises from the North,” which unlikely to be happening soon.

Marco’s right, Robert sighs. There will be time when enough is enough. Maybe Erik feels the same thing (or maybe the boy doesn’t and just admires Robert as an uncle, is what Robert keeps thinking). Maybe the boy is actually waiting for Robert to do the first move and after for God knows how long, Robert doesn’t make one. Maybe then Erik thinks, Robert only consider the younger guy as a _son_ , nothing more and then one day Erik will come home and says, “Lewy, I want you to meet my boyfriend/girlfriend.”

Robert shakes his head at the imagination in his mind. “What are you thinking, dear?” The sound of Anna makes him turns his head. Oh yes, he remembers. He was going out with Anna for another _public_ dinner. A night where he wishes to be at home and enjoys the dinner made by Erik.

He groans. Not that thought of Erik again.

Anna chuckles and it makes Robert to lift up his head. “Something’s funny?” He asks, somehow feeling annoyed.

She shakes her head, rises her glass. “Let’s cheer to the fact that _the_ Satandowski has finally fallen over heels.”

“Who’s fallen over who,” Robert grumbles to which Anna giggles.

Anna put down her glass and sips the wine. She then licks her lips somehow seductively. To some of the (straight) guys what Anna is doing right now is tempting and they would not take their eyes off her anytime soon. However, Lewy is different. Even if Lewy’s straight, he’s not interested in Anna. They’ve been together ever since both could remember and the relationship between them could work out because they just _need_ each other. There’s no _want_ in them.

“Well, one day, he will jump to the society. He will meet a lot of people.”

“Are you done?” He cuts off before he could hear anymore. It’s enough he gets this ‘Erik will grow up and leave him’ talk from Marco, he doesn’t need to be reminded by Anna again.

Shrugging, Anna ignores the warning tone in Robert’s before and continues, “What I’m saying is that. Why would you think too much of the future? Not like that, I mean. You’re worried over nothing. It’s clear that you _want_ him and _need_ him, then why the complicated thoughts?”

“In case you’ve forgotten. He’s _still_ a boy to a man with my age. Oh, have we forgotten that he’s supposed to be my _son_?”

“ – with no blood relation, mind you. And yeah, both of you are a guy, so, what’s the problem?”

“You just state the most important problem of everything.”

“Ah!” Anna exclaims like she has finally understood something. “You’re not afraid of the societies, you’re afraid of _him_ , of what will be _his answer_. You, Robert Lewandowski, my dear friend, is afraid of being _rejected_ , am I right?”

Cat gets his tongue when the obvious being stated. The reason he keeps putting himself is not only a reminder that Erik is out of his league but also that he will forget the fear he has. He doesn’t give a damn if the public thinks they’re weird, or found them disgusting because Anna’s right. They are not _blood related_ and the custody he signed before just stated that he will take care of the boy until the boy’s mature enough to make decisions. Since he also owns a company, feeding another mouth is not a problem. Groans. Anna just caught him. It’s the thing that holds him back everytime he wants to make a move to the boy. He is scared that the boy will reject him. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Erik swings _that_ way. Even if the boy does, no guarantee that Robert is the boy’s type. Oh Robert, since when you care about someone’s type? The Robert _he_ knows is someone’s confident (of course with his large corporation, his confidence is a must), little bit cheerful, and perfectionist. Now, a teenage boy just crumbles all those.

“Gosh, you should have seen your face right now, Lewy,” Anna giggles while covering her mouth with her hand. “That face is so priceless. I wish I had my camera with me just now.” Robert just shakes his head. Trying to stop Anna right now is no use, so he better saves his energy for something else, like eating the food in front of him right now. Either God wants him to go to a diet or what, he realizes that Anna’s laughter is finally down and he wonders why. Anna will never stop until Robert has had enough, so this is a bit strange. He looks up to her who is actually staring at something else. Following her gaze, he finds the reason why.

There, after he squint his eyes to make sure, he finds Erik with a guy, not just any guy, it’s Jonas Hofmann. Robert recognizes the latter as Erik’s classmate. He has been coming to the apartment one too often. Sometimes to just play FIFA, sometimes for the homework, sometimes Robert doesn’t know the reason anymore. If there is someone he could call a threat, it might be that guy.

Realizing that her date for that night is engrossed in something else, Anna coughs. Robert quickly turns his attention back. “So you’re saying?” Anna trails, a little bit teasing. She raises her eyebrows, demands for more responds from the CEO. “This is just the first step, can you handle when the next time he comes and says he’ll move out from your apartment? Even worse, from your life, _entirely_?”

There is a long pause before Robert finally answers, “If it makes him happy.” Anna just sighs. He has continued to eat and ignore whatever feeling he’s having right now. He knows he must be exaggerating when he thinks he could hear Erik’s laughter across the room. Their tables are far apart and it will take a Superman’s (or is it Batman? Or what? Okay, that’s not the point) hearing to be able to do that.

“Somehow,” Anna speaks slowly. “He looks comfortable for a _straight_ guy to go _dating_ with a guy.”

“They’re friends.”

“Seriously?” Anna lifts her voice. “Who would take his friend to a restaurant as expensive as this one? Except you, but that’s another case.”

“Maybe they just want to try something expensive. I’ve done that with Marco before.”

Her ‘are you kidding me’ expression kind of getting to Robert’s nerve, but he tries to ignore it. He even hears Anna let out another breath. “Lewy, I _love_ you and I want you to be happy, but this is not how I want it to be. Why don’t you stop for once and be true to yourself? To your feeling?” Either he pretends to hear or if he just doesn’t want to respond, she doesn’t know but she continues again while he was eating. “I just want you to remember. There’ll be time when enough is enough and when regret means nothing _but_ regret.”

-x-

It is a long one week for Robert, to Erik too but the man doesn’t know that. This one week, Robert tries his best to eat dinner outside, using the deadlines as an excuse. Marco only lifts eyebrows when he eavesdrops over Robert’s talk with Erik. Robert doesn’t care. If Marco doesn’t want to do anything with his relationship with the lawyer, then why should Robert?

Only that after one week, that day happens. Mats walks (more like storming) to his office, where Marco is sitting on his desk, like any other day to tease him. Both Marco and he are surprised to find the lawyer, who’s taking a breath after a long run, at that office. The lawyer then straightens himself and faces both of them. His piercing eyes are staring deeply to Marco and Robert somehow could hear a gulping sound coming from his blonde friend.

“Mats?” Marco asks, a bit timid to Robert’s opinion. “What are you doing here?”

Robert is like in that scene in a Cinema, where he’s the audience and both Marco and Mats are the actors in a cliché drama. The lawyer ignores Marco’s question and steps closer to the blonde, to which Marco replies by stepping back, but since he’s already on Robert’s desk, the blonde could get nowhere.

“I’ve had enough of this playing hide-and-seek game,” Mats hisses as they are only a closer apart. Robert could swear that they could probably listen to each other’s breath and exhales one’s smell. This is interesting, Robert thinks. He moves backward, to give both of them some space. Still on his chair, Robert moves to the corner and observes.

Before Marco could give a reply (more a retort, thinking of the blonde’s temper), Mats has caught the blonde’s lips in one. Robert smiles to himself – grinning to be exact. Ah it’s such a shame that he doesn’t get the chance to capture that moment. Oh wait, he remembers he has a CCTV in his private office. He smirks thinking of he could use that recording for something else, blackmail maybe? Ah, yeah, that could do.

As he hears the moaning erupted from the blonde, Robert groans. One could have enough. Realizing that both of them are not alone, they finally stop the kiss. “You guys go get a room.” Robert says while waving his hand.

Robert could see from the corner of his eyes that his friend is blushing. Gosh, he really should take a photo right then. Mats just grins and whispers something to Marco’s ear that makes the blonde’s blush even more evident. “Excuse me, if you’ve forgotten. I’m still here.”

“Shut up,” Marco hisses.

“Can I take him home now?” Mats asks to Robert. Actually it’s more to a statement than a question but still Robert nods.

“Sure, just make sure he’s available tomorrow because we have important meeting,” Robert answers casually.

“Great,” Mats answers while stroking Marco’s hands slowly then smiles. After that, he pulls Marco from the office room. Robert could only shake his head and smile because he’s happy for his friend.

Not long after they are gone, Robert’s phone buzzes. There are two texts. One from Marco and one from – Erik. He decides to read Marco’s first.

.

 **From: Marco**  
I’ve done mine, don’t forget yours or I’ll forget we ever be friend.

.

Robert just smiles to the text, he doesn’t reply anything, deciding that the blonde won’t even care to look at the phone now. Oh well, but a little message won’t harm right?

.

 **To: Marco**  
No idea. Btw, do you think the record will sell well?

.

There’s no reply after that and Robert kind of expects that. His eyes now linger to the next text coming from Erik. With a heavy sigh, he clicks the open button.

.

 **From: Erik**  
Lewy, are you going to eat outside again?

.

Robert sighs. Well, if Marco has finally solves his problem, why not Robert? He then decides to reply.

.

 **To: Erik**  
No, are you cooking?

.

 **From: Erik**  
Yes! I mean, I bought lots of groceries today, so I will cook.

.

 **To: Erik**  
Okay then, I’ll be home as usual.

.

 **From: Erik**  
Okay! I’ll cook your favorite then!

-x-

Robert smiles and replies a ‘thank you’ after that. Now, the thing he must do next is how to face the source of all his problems this year. Gosh, he could face demonic stakeholders or annoying customers, but not an eighteen teenage boy. God bless him. He only hope he could do this fast.

-x-

The dinner is fine, more than fine actually. Erik has always been great in cooking and there is no doubt about that. So of course, when Erik says the boy is going to cook his favorite, he is very delighted. Eating outside this week has made him craved for Erik’s food more than ever. He took a bath first before joining Erik in the dining room.

If the dinner is fine, the atmosphere is not. It’s like there is a thick burdening feeling between them. Robert starts with asking the boy’s activities at school and Erik replies by asking about Robert’s works. Then after that they don’t talk anymore. Usually they will talk about something else right now, football perhaps because apparently both of them supporting Dortmund (and even if they don’t support the same team, it’ll still be fun – at least to Robert). Or Erik will throw about random things that happened at his school and Robert will laugh at it. Robert will sometimes share about Marco’s craziness that day. However today, one week of separation (too exaggerating but oh well) makes them back to square one.

Like any other night, Robert cleans the dishes and Erik moves to the living room to watch some soap opera or any football match, when there’s any. After finishing the dishes, Robert dries his hand. He is not careful enough that he almost kicks the trash bin and throws some out. He sighs and kneels down, gathers some of the trashes back to the bin. He is stopped by something that he knows should not be there.

A condom.

And it’s like it is recently used to.

Could it be?

There is no one could explain what Robert feels right now. Anger, yes, definitely. To whom, he doesn’t know. Mad, who will not? And most of all, he is devastated, like a big rock just hit his head and he couldn’t get up. He holds the condom a little bit tighter than necessary and walks to the living room, where Erik is still sitting on the sofa.

“Lewy?” Erik asks as the boy turns around to face Robert. The former is confused when he sees the indescribable expression on the older face. “What’s wrong?”

That soft silky innocent voice pukes him to the point that Robert couldn’t answer. He moves to the front so now he is standing in front of Erik. The boy looks at Robert from head ‘till he finally recognizes the thing on the man’s hand. “I can explain, Lewy.”

“Do explain yourself, because it doesn’t look good to me right now.”

Erik gulps. Like the first time they met, Erik avoids Robert’s gaze right now. The boy is looking at the floor, finding that it is more attractive at the moment. “It’s not mine,” Erik’s whispers.

“Certainly it is not,” Robert mutters.

“Wait, I mean, Jonas came to the apartment just now with the other boys and he brought the… the condom…and he asked us if we have used it before or not.”

Hearing Jonas’ name being mentioned doesn’t help it. It only increases the rage Robert is trying to suppress right now. However, he doesn’t want to scare the boy, so he tries to be patient and listen.

“Then he also brought this stuff, he said it’s a vibrator or what, I don’t really recall,” Erik bites his lips. The tint of red is apparent on his cheeks right now and gosh, he looks so _delicious_ right now. “He then shows us how to use the condom and he stroked the stuff and there came liquid. I – I swear that I don’t –“

Okay, Robert could not take it anymore. Listening to how Erik tells the story and how innocent the boy is, Robert decides to finally release all his frustration. “Shut up,” Robert orders and the boy, nervously, shut up while looking down.

Robert groans. He’s not good in word, but he’ll just have to do it before he chickens out like usual then. He put both his hands on Erik’s shoulder (the condom is long forgotten) gaining the boy’s attention. “Okay, if you don’t like it, just push me or punch me or whatever okay?” Robert gives a warning but having no reply from the younger boy, Robert asks again. “Do you hear me?!” This time a little bit louder that somehow makes Erik jumps a little if not for his firm grasps. Erik nods hesitantly. Without further ado, Robert puts their lips together.

He has kissed many times before and he knows when someone’s not experience and when someone does. Erik belongs to the former (and oh he’s so glad to know that) from how the boy responds the kiss (he doesn’t know if it cause of the lust or if it’s real but he’s glad that the kiss is reciprocated). Nervously, the boy put his hands on Robert’s chest and for one sec, the latter is scared if he will be pushed. However, what happens is the otherwise. Erik only puts the hands there because he doesn’t know what to do.

Not parting their lips, Robert hands slowly help Erik’s hands to circle around his neck. Tired of leaning down, Robert decides to turn their position with now he’s on the sofa and Erik sits on him. They kiss for as long as he could remember until he decides they _need_ to _talk_. When they are apart, Erik’s eyes are still closed and Robert kisses those eyelids.

He still holds Erik close, afraid that if he releases the hug, the boy will go to the bedroom and regret everything. His blue eyes finally stare deeply to the pair in front of him. It is obvious that the boy on his hold is confused and demands for answer. This position kinds of a déjà vu to him. Slowly he strokes the boy’s cheek, getting a purr sound coming from Erik’s mouth. “Why don’t you push me?” he asks, oh-so-softly.

Erik bites his lips, a little bit trying to avoid Robert’s blue gaze but the older man lift his face so they are facing each other. “I… you said to push you if I don’t like it and… -“

“And you like it?” Erik blushes and oh what a sight. Robert smirks. He couldn’t stop himself from being happy, but he then remembers that there are things need to be clarified first, like Jonas. “Jonas?”

“Eh? What’s with Jonas?”

“I saw you were with him, on a dinner, in a fancy restaurant. Normal friends will not go there. You guys dating?”

Erik shakes his head abruptly. “NO!” he shouts. “I mean, no, he said his girlfriend could not make it and since he already booked so he invited me. I swear, there’s nothing to it.”

Robert squint his eyes. Erik doesn’t seem to lie. If that’s so then it means that he has to give a talk to Jonas. Who would want to go to that fancy restaurant _just_ with your friend? Oh yes, Robert just realizes that Erik is sometimes so oblivious to the hungry stares from the woman and men when they walks out together. He has to glare and somehow put his hand around Erik’s shoulder to emphasize that Erik _is not available_.

Well, now one thing is done, the next is. “So why do you like it?”

If Erik’s cheeks are red before, they are even redder now. “I – because it’s you,” whispers Erik.

Robert smiles broadly. He pulls Erik again for another kiss, this time they take their time exploring each other. No word is said after that because they both understand and that’s enough _for now_. Robert has never been good with words and Erik is too shy to say his feelings out loud. Both of them are different and yet they are similar, like two sides of a coin. They – Robert – don’t know where this will lead them but he decides to take Anna’s advice and just be true to himself for once. After all, tomorrow has it’s own problem. Why not now enjoy this very moment?

-x-

**From: Marco**

You better erase that goddamn video or I’ll spread your little diary to the world.

PS: I heard you’re coming back for dinner, you better gimme all the details

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I love the Matsco scene apart from the one where Lewy is jealous with Jonas /grins/  
> And, the reason why Erik's okay with Lewy, I'll just let it open  
> Might it be that he's adoring Lewy or maybe they have _past_ that are not yet revealed  
>  Anyway, tell me what you think ;)!
> 
> PS: I just hope I'm not making them too ooc. orz
> 
> Much love  
> [](http://twitter.com/_verzeihen>%20Scion%20</a>)


End file.
